For example from the document DE 10 2007 055 808 A1 an automatic transmission of planetary design is known, which comprises four planetary gearsets and six shifting elements as well as eight rotating shafts. All the planetary gearsets are in the form of minus planetary gearsets. With the total of six shifting elements ten forward gears and two reverse gears can be engaged selectively. However, from the shifting scheme of the known automatic transmission it can be seen that to produce each gear step, in each case only three of the shifting elements provided are closed. Because of the disk shifting elements that remain open, there are therefore undesirably high drag losses.